Loving You
by edhel meldai
Summary: hermione is back at hogwarts after 5 years of hiding. after fleeing from the only life and love she had ever known she is back. what happens when a old flame is back in her life? will she tell him about the life they could have had?


Chapter 1

Hermione Granger stepped off the steaming; scarlet Hogwarts express and took a deep breath of the fragrant air outside Hogsmeade station, near Hogwarts.

'Wow, its great to be back.' Hermione smiled at the horse-less carriage waiting for her patiently.

'It's been too long.' Hermione could see the many towers and turrets of the castle that had been her home for so many years. It had been nearly 5 years since Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts, as Head girl and valedictorian. Almost 5 years since Hermione had fled from the only life she had ever known. Hermione frowned at the memory that had graced her thoughts for so many years. The memory of the night she had confided in Dumbledore that she was in danger and needed to escape. That had been the morning before she was supposed to marry her one and true love. But instead of celebrating their engagement, she had nearly been killed by her beloved's crazed father.

Hermione had fled. Scared and confused, to America. She had stayed in a safe house in Michigan, arranged by the kind-hearted professor Dumbledore. Forcing all her family and friends to accept what Dumbledore had told them, that Hermione had been in an accident and had died. Through letters to him, she had been informed that the man she had almost married, had nearly died from grief, and he had had to have been forced to go on with his life.

But all that was in the past. Hermione was tired of dwelling on a love that she had painfully given up on years ago.

'This is going to be a new beginning.' Hermione declared as she watched the stone gargoyles, at the gates of Hogwarts, go past. She smiled and felt butterflies in her stomach and waited as the carriage came to a rumbling stop at the entrance of the castle. The door popped open and Hermione stepped out and onto the stone stairs.

'The place hasn't changed one bit.' Hermione grinned; she walked up the stone steps and right into the warm embrace of the spacious entrance hall. Minerva McGonagall stood smiling benignly.

"Hermione! Hermione, it's so wonderful to have you here. Alive and well. Oh, so wonderful." Minerva said as she crushed Hermione in a motherly embrace.

"It's good to be back." Hermione smiled, hugging her old professor warmly.

"I was shocked when Albus said you were to be coming back. We all thought you were dead. Albus wants to see you." Minerva squeezed her hand and led the way to the spiral staircase to Professor Albus Dumbledore's office.

Hermione had always felt giddy when she ascended these stairs and today was no exception. She hurried through the door and rushed into the fatherly embrace of the headmaster.

"Professor." Hermione smiled warmly as she stepped away from the aging man

"Hermione, how wonderful it is to have you back." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling with pleasure, as Fawkes landed on Hermione's shoulder.

"Hello, Fawks." Hermione stroked the bird's scarlet and gold plumage.

"Did you have any troubles coming from America?" Dumbledore asked. He was the only one who knew where she had been.

"No, it was perfect, thanks to you. I owe you so much." Hermione said, smiling at the bird that had flown back to its perch near Dumbledore's desk.

"Yes. You're welcome. But it's too bad that the ministry thinks your dead still. Your award for helping in defeating Voldemort is awarded to the deceased Hermione. But no worries, we'll get it figured out soon." Dumbledore smiled reassuringly.

"Albus, I can imagine that Ms. Granger is tired from her long trip. I think it would be best if we showed her to her chambers." Minerva said from the doorway, where she had watched the familiar exchange between the two.

"Yes. That would be wonderful. I am sort of tired." Hermione admitted, her jet lag was starting to catch up with her.

"Yes, follow me, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said as he moved to the door and offered her his arm and smiled when she took it. "You are going to want your rest. I'm sure tomorrow will be a very shocking day."

Hermione didn't see the twinkle in his eyes or pick up the subtle hint. She had also been feeling a queer sense of déjà vu coming over her as she walked through the once very familiar corridors of her home from age 11 to age 17. But she also felt serenely happy.

hey all this is my first hp, fan fiction that i have put up here. i hope that you all like it and dont forget to read and review.

edhel meldai


End file.
